Wrongly Chosen
by ClaceLover246
Summary: AU All across the world, people are watched. Everything they do is recorded, and by their 17th birthday, they will either stay in the good side of the world and have a great life, or go to the bad side, and live out the rest of their days as a slave. Clary is a rebel princess thats nearing her 17th birthday. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I've just started it and I'll try to update about once a week. So please leave a review and tell me what you think or suggest some ideas if you want.**

Wrongly Chosen

Fifty years ago, there was a war. A huge war, between one half of the world and the other. When it was over, more than two thirds of the population had been killed. So the remaining leaders of Earth decided something had to change.

From birth, until your 17th birthday, everything you do is recorded. Everything you say, everyone you talk to, even what food you eat. And by your 17th birthday, a group of professionals will have decided your fate.

If they decide you're good, you'll go and live in Canada or North, South and Central America. They're the rich countries, and they say people who go there will do great things. They are called the Destined. But if they decide you're bad, it's a whole other story.

You'll go to one of the numerous camps, basically jails, dotted around the rest of the world. There, you're slaves. You do all the stuff no one wants to do, or you fight for the amusements of the Destined. They're called the Unprivileged.

Yeah. It's a harsh life. But it's

what we're used to. My name's Clary, and this is my story.

I had a pretty normal life, just like any 17 year old, you know, hanging out with my friends, going shopping, going to school- unless you count the fact that my parents are the king and queen of the Destined, and I was next in line to take that title.

So basically, my friends were my servants and maids, going shopping meant my security guards clearing out the shopping centre so I didn't get kidnapped or shot, and going to school meant sitting in one of the numerous rooms in our mansion and having an old guy teach maths. Fun.

Any normal, sophisticated princess would take all this in her stride, enjoy it even, but the thing is, I'm not a normal, sophisticated princess. I'm a rebel. And I want to run away.

The only thing that's stoping me is, well, everything. I mean did you really expect the story of my life to be that I run away from home, happily marry a farmer in the countryside and have 5 kids? Please. Life isn't a fairy tail. Because if it was, I would already be gone.

 **So what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for chapter two there, it went really weird I've deleted it, so this is the same chapter uploaded again, but without the glitch.**

The morning I wake up for the biggest day of my life, it's raining. Big heavy drips that pound against the closed window. That must have been what had woke me. I look at the clock and see that it's 7am. Great. I don't normally get up till at least 8:30. The rain is getting heavier. One of these days it's going to bring the roof down.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'why is she going on about rain when it's the biggest day of her life?'

Well that probably has something to do with the fact that I've been 17 for exactly one month which means this is the day when I find out if I'm a Destined, or an Unprivileged. This is when I find out if I finally get to leave home.

Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but I actually do want to be an Unprivileged. Because if I get that result, my parents will be forced to disown me, and then guess what? No more princess Clary!

Just then there's a knock at my door. "What?!", I shout back, ever the calm and collected princess. The door open a crack and a sliver of face appears. "Are you decent?", the female voice asks. Wait a minute. I recognise that voice. "Izzy?!" I scream in delight and run over to yank the door open. Izzy rushes in and hugs me so tightly I think my ribs might crack.

I pull back and look at her, beaming. Izzy is one of the most beautiful girls I know. For starters she's very tall, and she also has long silky black hair, chocolate brown eyes, flawless skin, and a great body. I, on the other hand, am 5'2", have green eyes, tangled red hair and a face full of freckles.

We've been best friends for almost as long as I can remember, but she lives in a different state to me, so we don't really see each other that much

"What are you doing here?" I ask, still giddy from the fact that she _is_ here. "I've come to help you get ready for your big day!" She squeals. Izzy is six months older than me, so she's already been through the ceremony and everything, and she's also obviously a Destined, or she won't be here. Oh yeah, and she's fashion crazy.

Izzy knows that I want to be an Unprivileged, but she also knows that as the king and queen, my parents will have a fair bit of influence over who I will become, so it's highly unlikely that I _will_ become an Unprivileged. But she puts on a smile, knowing that reminding me of this fact is the last thing I need right now, and then grins evilly. "Now then", she says, "lets get you ready".

I gulp.

 **Leave me review to tell my what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next four hours with Izzy are torture. Complete and utter torture.

The ceremony that we go to before the Fating (that's when we find out if we're a Destined or an Unprivileged) is really fancy. And I'm talking really fancy. As in ball gowns and chandleries and men in posh suits and ballroom dancing and weird but apparently expensive foods that are just there for decoration.

So obviously Izzy is going all out. She spends the first hour on makeup- eyeliner and mascara and lipstick, and god knows what else she's covering my face with. Then the next hour is hair- twists and curls and looping it around and around my head, and then probably far too much hairspray to hold it in place.

Finally it's on to the dress and shoes, which takes a whole two hours. Ugh. The dress is beautiful though. It's dark turquoise with a glittered top half and a long floaty skirt. The shoes are black with thin straps that wind around my ankles. They're 3 inches, so I can hardly walk in them, but Izzy insists.

After that I have to parade my self across our ballroom, so my parents can see how lovely I look. My mother bursts into tears and starts blubbering on about how her little girl is all grown up and how beautiful I am and how she can't wait to see me queen. (You're the only one mother.)

My father is the strong and silent type, though I did see his eyes get a bit moist- ha, got you! – And then they go and congratulate Izzy on the wonderful job she's done. Izzy waves away their offers of payment and says it was an honour, and besides, she's my best friend and it's what we do.

After that I just have to sit tight and try not to smudge my makeup or Izzy will kill me, and wait until 8pm when the limousine gets here to take me to the ball.

Just before I'm due to leave, my mother comes up to me. "Clary", she says carefully." "I know that you're not really into the whole 'love' thing. But since there is a very high chance of you becoming queen, we really have to start looking for some potential husbands for you."

I cut her off with a sigh. "Mum. We've talked about this before. I'm not ready yet. I might not ever be. You know this isn't the life I want."

"But it's the life you have!" she was starting to get angry. "Not everything always goes your way! Not everything is perfect!"

"You can't force me to do this!" I yell at her. You can't force me to be a perfect princess, or a perfect daughter! It's my life! Not yours. Mine."

My mother is about to retort back, but just then there's the sound of a horn outside. Thank god. The limo is here. Mother shouts something to me, but as I storm off towards the car, I pretend I can't here her.

This is going to one hell of a night.


End file.
